Implacable Sweetness
by Seijitsu-Girl1
Summary: AU. Even the most apathetic woman couldn't pass at the opportunity that lay before her. She'd be a fool not to fall nicely into place as most pretty, little misses did. Too bad she was that fool. Mostly a SessXKagome, but some InuXKagome.
1. Prelude: Bitter

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Inuyasha or any of the characters that find origins within the Inuyasha manga/anime.

"Kagome, up! Up!"

A groan, fluid shifting of rumpled sheets, followed by a barely audible yawn. The voice seemed trapped behind the safety of a closed door.

"I said up!"

Another yawn followed by more shifting. To the listener the voice had become nothing more than droning, an annoying and unwanted pull back into reality.

"What about 'up' don't you understand?" came the booming voice from a now open door.

Standing with arms crossed and a harried expression, Hideki Higurashi appeared anything but the doting and protective father he usually presented. With good reason, of course. Splayed lazily out on her bed lay his teenage daughter, Kagome, who gave no indication of life.

"Kagome, if you don't get up now you'll miss the bus and you know I can't drive you," Hideki said pleadingly, trying to muster up some semblance of his fatherly 'know-how' voice, a voice that seemed to have escaped him when he needed it most. A parent could never do without the strength of their parental "voice" when dealing with a teenager in mid-waking.

Brown eyes slowly opened, the weight of sleep still bearing down on the teenager. Kagome, still barely moving, began to yawn lazily as she noted the sunlight that peered serenely through the heavy white curtains adorning a rather large window to the left of her bed. Although she seemed to move with the speed of an unusually languid sloth, Kagome managed to pull herself up enough to establish a seated position. Hair rumpled and eyes still groggy with sleep, she looked around confusedly searching for the perpetrator of the annoyingly tempered voice that had caused her despondent parting from the sweetness of sleep. Her father.

"Old man!" Kagome exclaimed in an accusing tone, pointing her index finger at her father who stood unmoved by Kagome's theatrics.

"I rue the day I sired you…Now up!" Hideki drew out the first words with an emphasis on the 'you.' He was well aware of his daughter's antics concerning the act of waking every morning and played along as best he could without blanching at her less than amiable words. It was always best not to show fear. This had become a common routine in their household.

Hideki unfolded his arms in defeat and smiled sweetly at his still pointing daughter. It hadn't taken him sixteen years to figure out his little girl was not serious when she referred to him in such a manner. Hideki had become accustomed to Kagome's offhanded way of showing affection with a joking approach. It was actually more of an endearing term to Hideki that only cemented their relationship, affirming the bond that only Kagome and he could have. With his usual grace he walked calmly out of the room leaving his daughter to her half-awake/sleep trance.

Kagome never thrilled at the act of getting up, but once she'd reached the point of half wakefulness there was no use whining. Smiling more to herself rather than her father's retreating form Kagome proceeded with a catlike stretch and a theatrical wave of hands that sent her covers flying to the end of her bed. The chill of the air nearly sent her retreating back into the protection of her comfortable covers, but her father's voice prompted from down the hall for her to hurry up and get ready for school.

Less than thrilled at the prospect of touching a cold floor, Kagome had to chide herself to extend her legs downward. However, once her feet made contact with the wooden planks her indecisiveness gave way and she quickly made her way out into the hallway and straight for the bathroom.

Minutes later Kagome appeared, fully dressed in uniform, in the small dining room where her father quietly sat drinking coffee and thumbing through a small stack of what looked to be some sort of forms. Kagome sat down, silently looking over the contents of the table. A small breakfast was laid neatly out, dining ware and all, for Kagome compliments of Hideki. With a small grin Kagome picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

After a few minutes Hideki glanced at his watch and stated, "Sorry, Kagome, but I think you'll need to eat a little bit faster than that. You only have a few minutes to get to the bus station."

Nodding in acknowledgement Kagome finished off a small bowl of rice then placed her dish down softly so as not to make too much noise.

"I'm ready," Kagome stated, "I guess I'll be seeing you later on tonight."

Smiling as Kagome moved to the door, bag now in hand, Hideki quickly called out, "Kagome…"

"Yeah"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

And with that Kagome made her way out the door and onto the small paved street that would lead her to the bus station.

The irony in that simple display of affection, those doting fatherly words, was lost on Kagome at the time, but only hours later she would discover the gravity of her last parting with her Hideki Higurashi. With her father.

The prelude is rather short, but consider it the simple introduction. The best way I can describe this is simply as a precursor the real juice and meat of the story. I'm a little rusty at all this writing and I'm actually using my older story as my outline. Please enjoy.

Schi


	2. Sour

Disclaimer: As I stated previously, Inuyasha is not mine and I do not claim it as such.

**Dear reader,**

**I realize that my fan fiction isn't exactly coming along quickly and, for that matter, doesn't have all that much romance in it. Please be patient with me. I am trying. Also I'd like to clarify that this fan fiction is a retelling of a previous work of mine. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.**

**Schi**

'Due to the unusual circumstances surrounding his death, autopsy information regarding Hideki Higurashi is not to be released to the general public. It is also advised not to disclose too many of the details to Higurashi's next of kin, Kagome Higurashi.'

"Ms. Higurashi?" An inquiring voice whispered to the background of a soft buzzing lull. Like a thick fog the buzz enveloped any sounds within the room.

Kagome sat quietly on an un-upholstered wooden chair, its back hard and carved to look like a weeping willow. Petals of sakura fell at the base where the back and the seat met. The chair held a glow of warmth, energy shared by Kagome's own body and testament to the amount of time she'd spent sitting, unmoving. Kagome had been daydreaming, noticing little else when the figure had come upon her.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome's head slowly lifted at the smooth male voice, her eyes falling on a young man dressed smartly in a dapper suit and brown hair combed flat to his head. He looked to be about 20, perhaps younger. Kagome couldn't be sure.

"Yes?" She finally responded in a soft whisper barely heard above the hum of air vents in the room. Her eyes never parted from the man's face.

He smiled politely then and bent himself forward in a bow. With a fluid grace that reminded her of someone the man extended his hand and spoke. "Hello, Ms. Higurashi. My name is Hojo and I was sent to see you to the house."

His expression was almost goofy now belying an immaturity that all young men had and Kagome would not have suspected of him upon first glance. Kagome noted his genuine expression and extended her hand in silent thanks. Hojo used their grasp to pull Kagome unhurriedly to her feet, steadying her then moving away to allow for personal space.

"If you'll follow me to the car, ma'am, we can be on our way," Hojo explained as he motioned Kagome towards two large wooden planked doors at the rear of the old room. Kagome had only just noticed their presence along the wall. She could feel the breath leave her as she walked forward, the nerves finally beginning to take hold of her.

The two stepped out into a cold, brisk winter day, snow falling about them in a blanket of crystalline promise. Hojo, still at Kagome's side, again motioned for Kagome to follow him down the stairs directly in front of them. At the end of the stair case, parked on a make-shift drive way, was an expensive looking town car whose driver waited next to an open passenger door in the back. Kagome took in the scene before her with an inward sigh. Hojo smiled at her with a look of genuine interest as he guided her to the open car door and indicated that this was to be her seat. Kagome was beginning to think this man never held any animosity, much less an unhappy thought.

Once Kagome was securely in her assigned seat the driver closed the door softly but firmly and rounded the car quickly to seat himself in his respective seat. Hojo followed suit, seating himself neatly next to the driver up front and buckling himself in.

"Good day to you, Ms. Higurashi," the driver finally greeted.

Kagome simply nodded in recognition then turned to look out the window as the car's engine roared to life.

Kagome continued to stare out the window as the car pulled out of the drive way and began to make its way out onto the snow laden road. About an hour into their drive the car made a sudden turn onto an unmarked road made of dirt. Kagome had been daydreaming again, not noticing anything beyond the occasional tree. Besides the car all else had remained silent for the length of the trip thus far. The jostling caused by driving onto the unpaved road broke Kagome's concentration forcing her to look about her in surprise.

"We'll be getting closer to the manor now, Ms. Higurashi." Hojo was the first to address her.

"Please, I wish you would call me Kagome." Her voice almost sounded pleading. It surprised Kagome to hear herself now after such a long silence but equally as surprising was the tone she'd taken on. The atmosphere and the people, although kind, seemed uncomfortable to Kagome, leaving her feeling more lonely even as they neared the manor.

Hojo turned from his front seat position and smiled brightly. "It would be most disrespectful of me to do so, ma'am," he simply stated then turned back around to face forward.

The formality was killing Kagome. The atmosphere only stiffened her even more than her nerves had.

Kagome realized after a few moments that the car no longer moved and turned to face forward herself to see what was going on. The car had come upon a large caste-iron gate of at least 12 feet high and immeasurable distance.

"Here we are now. The Fukazawa manor," Hojo exclaimed, waving a hand almost exaggeratedly to emphasize the significance of what he had just said.

Kagome only bristled at the name. Fukazawa. How trite it all sounded even now. The name sent Kagome into a sick whirl, her eyes shutting instinctively with the memories of the past weeks.

Kagome had been thrown from reality when, at school, she'd been called to the principal's office and informed that her father, Hideki Higurashi, was dead…burned up in a fiery car accident that had killed several others as well. Kagome had just stared at the man disbelieving at first. With a small nod of recognition she had excused herself from his presence and sprinted to the closest girl's bathroom she could find. Once inside she'd locked herself in the first stall that was open and slumped in a corner, eyes drowning in tears and face void of all else. Kagome began to retreat into a sort of numbness that day, barely speaking or reacting to anything.

At her father's funeral Kagome had simply sat in front of the grave, a stone taller than she when standing, and ignored all else. Kagome was again lost in herself when an older woman approached the grave dressed in all black, respectfully sniffling and dabbing at faux tears.

"You poor, poor girl," the woman had said, hands then clasped tightly to her bosom in a show of emotion.

When Kagome neither responded nor made any acknowledgement of the woman's presence, the woman spoke again, a bit more sharply this time.

"Do tell Sakura I said hello…" She had moved to leave when she turned and added, "Oh, I'm Mrs. Yoshida…Kaede Yoshida. Tell her Mrs. Yoshida says hello."

Kagome, still partially ignoring what the woman had said and wanting to detach herself from the funeral party asked quietly, "Who is Sakura?"

The woman seemed taken aback by this question. Finally realizing Kagome's seriousness she responded.

"Well, your mother of course."

Mother. With that simple answer Kagome had been jarred to life, her mind racing with confusion. Sakura Fukazawa, heiress to an old money family and supposed mother of Kagome Higurashi. A mother Kagome had up until then assumed to be dead.

As expected by the prefecture, Kagome's mother had taken legal guardianship of Kagome at Hideki's death. In an attempt to get things moving Sakura had arranged for Kagome to live further north with her and the rest of the family. Kagome was informed of such plans through short nondescript letters and her father's lawyer had also acted as informant. Through the entire process Kagome had shied away from any phone talks or personal contact, save letters, with her mother. Kagome was too numb at this point to object to her mother's wishes, but there was also a bit of curiosity that spurred Kagome on. She was interested. No, that wasn't the proper sentiment. She was intrigued by the explanation she expected from her mother. Intrigued by the prospect of confronting a family Kagome had never known.

All her life the Higurashis had been a twosome and no real mentioning of a mother had come up. Of course at a young age Kagome had asked questions, but her father had always shied away from those conversations, usually leaving Kagome to make her own assumptions. Kagome had supposed her mother to be dead. She'd never been contacted by the woman so how could she possibly be anything else but dead? For awhile she also speculated that she'd been adopted, but Kagome's theory had been quelled as soon as she'd confronted her father. It was rather obvious they were related once Hideki had blood tests run to halt any future adoption accusations on Kagome's part. A rather extreme way to stop any questions from ensuing.

Now Kagome was facing a demon of another shade, her real mother.

"Ms. Higurashi, welcome to Fukazawa manor," a voice, Hojo's, interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome hadn't even realized the car had begun to move again, the gates open, and was now driving along a tree lined path paved with large cut stones. Kagome could see to their front rows of smaller Japanese style houses surrounding a large castle-like house. The structures sat neatly on top of a small slope that tapered off to join with the surrounding forests. As they neared the houses Kagome was gripped by an almost looming atmosphere that fell over each building. The structures seemed almost alive, but heavy with eeriness and an off sense.

Just as Kagome was noting this the car came to a full stop in front of the smallest of the houses, several paths leading away from it to the other buildings. Hojo turned to Kagome with another smile, which Kagome had come to associate with him in their short acquaintance, and began to open his door to exit. Kagome followed and stood beside him quietly awaiting further instruction. The building before her, though small, still seemed to bear down on them as Hojo indicated for her to follow him then began to walk towards it. As they walked down the path Kagome observed Hojo from the corner of her eye. She hadn't realized how out of place he seemed among the gloomy buildings. His charismatic demeanor just didn't suit the grave tone of the Fukazawa manor.

"Here we are, Ms. Higurashi," Hojo explained as they reached the foot of small wooden steps that led up to the house's front doors. "I won't be joining you any further, but please feel free to call upon me any time."

Kagome just stood, a little confused as to what she was supposed to do exactly. Hojo, picking up on Kagome's confusion extended his hand in the direction of the front doors. "I believe the lady of the house awaits within. She has instructed me to leave you at this house in order that she may attend to you personally. You may simply enter." With that Hojo left Kagome at the foot of the stairs, staring at his back in utter horror.

She was to meet her mother so soon? Kagome had hoped for at least some preparation for this moment. What did one even say to a mother whom they had never met? Kagome turned back to the wooden steps before her and inhaled deeply trying to stop the dizzying thoughts from unnerving her. She was going to have to face Sakura sooner or later and she didn't want her mother's first impression to be of a weak, little pushover with uncommonly jittery nerves. No, she didn't want to botch this. For once she would command her life. That was the least Kagome deserved after the lie she'd lived so unknowingly.

With her breath finally caught and a renewed strength of mind Kagome made her way up the wooden steps and walked straight to the front door. The doors were sliding, traditional Japanese style. Not thinking too much of knocking Kagome slid the doors aside and entered the house that would take her to a mother she'd never known.

Kagome was a bit overwhelmed at the sight in front of her upon entering. She was presented with the epitome of elegance and opulence. Never had she seen so many graceful tapestries and wall hangings, luxurious vases upon even more elegant tables carved of the finest woods and set amongst even finer seating furniture. All these lavish belongings decorated a long, wide hall planked with wood that shined like mirrors and smelled freshly of lemons and mint. Kagome paused after taking the sight in. She was almost afraid to step any further for fear of ruining this perfect scene, of damaging the beautiful floor with her inexpensive shoes. Even though she had just arrived, Kagome was aware that she wouldn't fit in quite so easily with the affluent style present here.

Suddenly the sound of soft foot steps could be heard coming towards Kagome from ahead, just a little ways down the hall. Kagome had been so engrossed in not scuffing the floor she hadn't even bothered to look up for more than a few seconds. But as she turned her head up to see who approached she was forced to calculate her next actions. Walking gracefully towards Kagome was a petite woman of about 40 with short blackish hair pulled neatly into a bun. Her face was striking with wide brown eyes that were complimented by thick dark lashes and flawlessly arched eyebrows of a similar shade. The woman's nose sat perfectly between two graceful high cheekbones and above full pouty lips lightly glossed with a shimmer that complimented her skin well. She wore what Kagome guessed to be one of the latest French designs, a cobalt blue dress that clung tightly to her perfect figure in a style popular to the 1950s.

The woman paused for a moment, her face showing an expression of assessment as she took Kagome's appearance in. Suddenly a smile broke her refined features and she began to approach Kagome with a stamina and quickness that startled Kagome. The woman stopped only inches from her, the same easy beam gracing her lips. With a swift flourish of her arms the woman embraced Kagome's astonished form in a clenching hug.

"Kagome, I presume?" the woman finally asked after releasing Kagome from her overwhelming hold.

Kagome, who was still taken aback at the woman's brazenness, stepped back a bit and nodded wordlessly eyes looking about her as if in search of help. Even the woman's voice held a gentle beauty, each note flowing like silken petals falling serenely from a sakura tree.

The woman smiled even brighter then clasped both hands behind her back.

"Do you know who I am, Kagome?"

"No…"Kagome responded in a bemused tone. She was sure the woman was about to tell her, but still Kagome didn't enjoy the easy grace of her, the light laughter that had accompanied the woman's question. The situation smelt suspiciously of trickery and made Kagome nervous as the woman seemed only to brighten at her every movement.

Leaning a bit closer to Kagome, a smile still spread sweetly over her mouth, the woman whispered her answer mischievously, "My name is Sakura Fukazawa…I'm your mother."

Kagome stepped back in her shock, trying to distance herself from this woman, this entity. Before her stood the bane of her every thought since her father's funeral. This woman was to be her mother…well, she was her mother already, but Kagome had come to the offhanded conclusion that since she hadn't really known the woman that it was more like this Sakura was becoming her mother rather than already claiming such a title.

Sakura seemed to stiffen immediately from Kagome's response to this new information. Kagome knew she'd offended her, but at this point her empathy was not to be found, replaced by a dwelling apathy for the woman who stood, proudly and gracefully, in front of her awaiting some sort of mouthed response. Kagome was not one to cave so easily, despite a slight pang of guilt she'd experienced when her mother had stiffened.

"Well then," pausing Sakura seemed to be choosing what to say next, "There is someone I'd like you to meet, Kagome. If you would just follow me…" She held her hand out toward an adjoining hallway while still looking to Kagome's face, her brilliant smile plastered respectfully back onto her mouth.

Kagome simply nodded once again and began to walk in the direction Sakura indicated all the while emotions consuming her every thought.

Kagome wondered at her mother's appearance, at the way she spoke and moved, and how she'd responded to Kagome's own reaction. The entire situation puzzled Kagome. Sakura seemed offended, hurt by Kagome's recoiling at the knowledge that before her stood Sakura Fukazawa…before her stood her mother. How was she to respond, Kagome wondered. How was she supposed to act? Kagome was meeting, for the first time in many years, a woman who had abandoned her and her father. Kagome certainly was not about to express any sentiments other than those deserved. She wasn't about to act as if meeting her mother wasn't the most difficult experience she'd had thus far.

As they walked down the long corridor Kagome noted again her mother's easy grace. She seemed to float next to Kagome with an ease that could befitting an angel or some other ethereal, cloud dwelling creature. Her mother had been faking that smile back there, Kagome knew, for the sake of Kagome. She'd wanted to reassure her daughter and lighten the tense mood that had muddied their introduction to one another. Kagome tried not to care that Sakura had taken such pains in the first place to send for and receive her, but it was becoming harder with every step the pair took down the long hallway.

Finally Sakura stopped and turned to Kagome with another bright smile on her flawless face.

"The person I want you to meet is very important to me and, I hope, will become the same for you in the days to come," Sakura stated, pride filled words pouring out of her. Kagome stood still in almost disgust. Sakura actually expected something of her.

'A man, a husband probably,' Kagome thought in repugnance.

Sakura turned to her left and opened a door of cherry wood then ushered her daughter in. Kagome expected to feel a sharp pang of hatred for a man that had replaced her father. Instead she was met with only surprise…before her stood not a man of 40 or so, but a young boy with dark hair, wide eyes and pale skin.

Coming up behind Kagome and closing the door Sakura finally said, "Kagome, this is Souta…your brother."


	3. Rich

**Okay, so I realize that my story is garnering some interest, but still there are no reviews. Granted there's little romance as of yet I'd still like some reviewing. Please and thank you.**

**P.S. If I owned Inuyasha do you think I'd be doing this…probably.**

Kagome stared. She could do nothing else at this point. Her mother had just dropped another major bomb on Kagome's head. Not only did she have a mother she'd never known to be alive, but a brother as well. A brother! Did Sakura know no bounds? It hadn't been enough that Kagome had lived a life solely based on the untruth that she had no mother at all, but now she was to be settled with the knowledge that she also had a little brother she'd never known about. This was all too much to take in in one day.

"Souta, say hello to Kagome," Sakura commanded from Kagome's left side. She'd been smiling this entire time probably expecting her long lost daughter to embrace this new idea and the child known as Souta in one swooping show of unanimity. Kagome, however, was too wrapped up in her own astonishment to even respond properly to the little boy that stood just a few feet away from her and Sakura.

Sakura cleared her throat awkwardly when neither child spoke. As Kagome realized something had even been said she looked up at the boy who stood unmoving, an emotionless façade adorning his sickly features. He was just a bit shorter than Kagome, perhaps 12 or 13, with dark, raven hair and deep, cold eyes. His face stood as a graceful reminder of who his mother was, every feature save perhaps his chin resembling Sakura's elegance and refinement. To Kagome's eyes the boy seemed almost empty, calculating as he stood still. It was as if he was determining the next action to take in his stratagem.

Suddenly Kagome noted a change in his demeanor. While still quite calculating the Souta boy shifted his weight onto one leg then smirked in a playful manner. He was staring at Kagome as if a game was at hand. A game he intended to win.

"Well, Kagome. Since we are all here shall we sit down and…get to know one another?" Sakura sounding pleading. Sakura, although the vision of loveliness and composure, still seemed to tense up at every new encounter with Kagome. Perhaps that was a trait Kagome had inherited because she too was tensing with each passing second.

Kagome simply nodded and watched as first her brother then her mother seated themselves in large backed wooden chairs. She followed suit, neatly seating herself in a chair and waiting to be addressed once again. Before anymore words could be spoken there was a knock at the closed door. Sakura's brow furrowed unusually and she turned to the door to answer. Apparently this was not an expected visitor.

"Come in."

The door opened with a creak and in walked a cheerful, but professional, looking Hojo, a look of consternation on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Madam, but there are some guests that must be attended to immediately," he explained. Sakura frowned in annoyance.

"Well then," Sakura turned to her children then smiled, "Unfortunately this is most probably very important and I can not avoid leaving you all. I shall only be a moment."

With that Sakura stood up and walked to the door where Hojo waited patiently then turned back to Kagome and Souta once again. "Please do try to be nice." Then she was gone.

Kagome sat puzzled at her mother's last words. What did she mean 'be nice'? Was she asking Kagome to be nice to Souta. She supposed Kagome would be bitter, perhaps harsh? Up until that point Kagome had viewed her mother's actions as a bit obtuse if she had to be honest. Sakura wasn't very adept at interpreting Kagome's reactions.

"She was speaking to me."

It was a smooth and eerie voice.

Kagome turned back to Souta to see one of his eyebrows raised as he stared at her. He was smirking again with a glint of fire in his eyes. Oh, he was pleased, quite pleased. Kagome openly admitted to herself that if ever there was an evil little boy, this little boy was it.

"You're prettier than I had expected," he said as he eyed her. "I expected you to be ragged, homely even." Souta looked down at his hands in a bored manner as if checking over their perfection, really with no doubt that they were as he left them…beautiful and manicured.

"I half expected you to walk in here squealing like a pig," he paused then looked up at Kagome in faux inquisition, "That is your customary tongue, is it not? Or perhaps another animal noise of some sort. That is common among the poor and uneducated, isn't it?"

Kagome inwardly smirked. 'Cheeky little bastard, isn't he?' With a devilish grin of her own and an appropriate eyebrow raise Kagome slightly slouched in a relaxed pose.

"And I suppose this attack on my appearance and your less than perceptive suppositions is just another way for you to make your sad little pathetic life seem just a tad bit more relevant when in reality all you mean is that the sperm was successful in infiltrating the egg." Her smile widened evilly as Souta's mouth lost its own smirk and thinned to an angry line.

"Ah, yes. I think I've hit the right mark," Kagome continued, her smile an almost sneer now. "Feeling a bit inadequate in the role of son, are you? And I would guess that your little life is lacking in the reassurance that you weren't indeed a mistake as I suspect you were."

Kagome knew she was hitting his sore spots. His face was crumbling under her every word. She'd made sure to lace each phrase with as much faux concern as she could muster, a clear indicator to Souta that she was being as cruel and unrelenting as possible. 'Hey, if he's going to attack me I might as well as play his little game, too.'

"But hey, we're all winners here," she continued evilly. She knew her counters were cruel, underhanded remarks that were insincerely representing her, but the little boy wasn't exactly her favorite right now and frustration was high. She needed to vent.

"Look," Kagome heaved a sigh, "I'm just as new to all this as you are and I would appreciate it if you didn't show such disdain for me quite so early in. I haven't the slightest idea why I should be the target of such insults but I do know that if you choose to continue you'll be faced with a reality so harsh it will make your already pathetic existence seem even more null than right now."

Souta simply glared harder at Kagome, his contempt even more evident. Then, just as suddenly as it had changed, Souta's composure regained confidence and resembled its former cruel and mocking self.

"I can't imagine why you should think I would have any concern for your paltry emotions pertaining to the way I treat you. And to be quite honest I could care less for your tone and manner. I'll give you the benefit of knowing I'm going to enjoy hating you…simply because it eats you up inside, my dear SISTER…my dear charity case."

"Souta!"

A stern voice.

Kagome turned to the now open door to find an older man, about 60, standing there with a look of utter humiliation on his face. The man slammed the wooden door shut with a bang and quickly made his way over to Kagome and Souta still only looking at Souta.

"How dare you speak so rudely to her. Have you no shame, you tasteless little boy? I have no doubt in my mind that the evil consuming you will only eat you up and leave you rotting…"the man yelled then pointed to the door he'd just come in through and finished with "Now leave!"

Souta had shrunk back in his chair, cowering almost like a small child. He still held that fiery glint in his eyes, but he'd lost the will to smirk…or speak, for that matter.

"Yes…Grandfather," Souta drew out contemptuously then stood and walked to the door, opening it quickly and exiting.

Kagome watched him leave with a look of utter shock on her face. His last words had staggered her. Standing before her, now, was the man who ruled this household with and iron fist…Shou Fukazawa.

Kagome had researched this famous family upon learning of her connections with them. She'd not heard anything of her brother or much on her mother, but she'd seen article upon article about the standing head of the Fukazawa clan. An elderly man with enough ambition to raise Japan and bring the world to its knees, Shou Fukazawa was a renowned business man of the ruthless nature making his fortune off of the cool intelligence and calculating strategies of the best minds in all of Japan. Minds that included his own. The man before Kagome was the sole reason the Fukazawa family had thrived after wars and plummeting economy. Shou Fukazawa was the Fukazawa clan. At least that was what Kagome had learned by reading old newspapers at the local library.

The man that stood before her was old, not worn, but elegantly aging. His hair, a peppered gray, was tied neatly into a sort of ponytail atop his refined head. Although he had wrinkles lining his face one could still see he'd been a handsome contender and still had years to go. His eyes were stern and the mustache that graced his lips gave him the appearance of a military man rather than the head of the Fukazawa clan. He was nothing like what Kagome had expected.

Shou turned to her then, his face changing from a stern frown of disapproval to a lighthearted smile of welcome.

"Kagome, it is so good to see you," he said genuinely. There was no tenseness in his voice. No underlying nervousness. The man before Kagome was heartfelt and true, an honest man.

Kagome nodded with a nervous smile not wanting to bring about the wrath she'd just witnessed from this intimidating man.

"Not big on words today, huh?" Shou asked as he seated himself in the chair once occupied by Souta. "Ah, my mistake. You seemed very much responsive once Souta attacked you…I suppose you were looking for somewhere to vent your frustrations, huh?"

He was looking at Kagome knowingly. She knew then she couldn't lie to this man. He was too perceptive, too cunning and intelligent. If she lied now she'd be condemning herself for the rest of her life. Kagome smiled sheepishly to lighten the mood. She wanted to own up to her actions, but at least ease the ambiance enough to explain herself too.

"Don't look so stiff. I'm not here to chew you out for talking to Souta the way you did," Shou stated simply with a smirk and mischievously lifted eyebrow. "He isn't exactly the picture of perfection, now is he? I should at least apologize for my daughter's behavior. She isn't the most perceptive woman in the world when it comes to interpreting her own family…which explains her mistake in leaving Souta in here with you."

"I suppose not," Kagome managed trying not to look too nervous but still maintaining a respectful amount of humility. Shou began to chuckle causing Kagome to look even more alarmed and betraying her nervous state. Her grandfather was looking directly at her with laughter in his eyes while she sat rigid as ever trying not to make too many movements in fear that he would begin to shout again.

"I guess you have every right to be cautious. But let me assure you once again I don't intend on yelling at you for the incident with Souta. If I was here long enough to hear your response to him I was probably here to hear his provocation, now wasn't I?" Shou inquired merrily.

Kagome nodded her response then eased a little. The man was trying to relieve the stress, but Kagome couldn't help but be a little frightened. From what she'd read to what she'd seen she couldn't be too sure of this man. He was an expert strategist she reminded herself. 'Everything he's saying could just be to lure me into letting down my guard and then grilling me until I cry.'

Kagome smiled at herself knowing what she was thinking would normally boarder on paranoia, but with this family it seemed to be her best line of defense. Shou continued to smile, observing Kagome's own amusement with her thoughts.

"So…you're my grandfather?" Kagome finally said looking up at Shou. In reality her question was more a statement but the question-like nature of it seemed to guarantee an ease in conversation. She wanted to be cautious, but also indulge the man a little too.

"Yep…your grandfather," Shou sounded bored with the conversation already. He'd stated the last answer quite awkwardly and Kagome's mind was racing with what to say next. If she overstepped her bound with too many questions she might have to face a temper, but she couldn't just say nothing. The atmosphere was far too discomfited for that.

"I guess I'll start," Shou finally said. "I'm Shou Fukazawa, your grandfather. You're Kagome Higurashi, my granddaughter whom I haven't seen since she was about 3 years old and now that we're introduced will ask me every question she can possibly think of because I know she's itching to be acquainted with some things."

Kagome just stared. She was itching to know things, but she'd expected the typical dodging act. Complete cooperation was the last thing she'd anticipated. Kagome sat up as straight as she could to display the seriousness of the words that were to follow.

"Alright," Kagome was a bit wary to begin but she knew she had to ask questions. "Um…how about we start with my dad?" Kagome looked cautiously up at Shou to gage his reaction. The older gentleman just sat quietly, still expectant of the questions to follow and not at all perturbed at the mention of Kagome's father.

Kagome looked back down at her hands, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Why didn't my father and mother stay together and why didn't I even know I had a mother much less a little brother?" She finally managed to get out. It wasn't the most complicated question and yet it held the weight of a million answers upon it. Kagome had imagined so many of those answers she was sure nothing would surprise her.

Shou seemed to consider his answer first then smiled at whatever thoughts ran through his seasoned mind.

"Well, to be honest, it was for the safety of you children."

That was not one of the answers Kagome had expected. She squinted her eyes in doubt. Was this old man to be trusted or was this a joke?

"I know, I know. It sounds rather ridiculous, but let me explain," Shou said holding his hands up in a defensive manner as if Kagome had outwardly spoken her doubt. "Our family, the Fukazawas, are a rather strict and private clan. Most of what you see or hear about us is what the family expects and wants made public. We control so much of the press and tend to delegate the goings-on of every event in our lives that it would be most unusual for a family member to be unaware of any given occurrence. The family is just set up that way to protect our privacy as best as possible…which is of the utmost importance in our line of business.

However, when Sakura met your father, Hideki, she was aware that he was not one to abide by such rules. Hideki was not of the same order as our clan and like any indulging father I allowed their courtship to occur with the knowledge that Hideki was not to be expected to accept our ways. I never anticipated his absolute disapproval of our family's business and conduction of privacy in all matters, but that is what ensued.

I'm a gracious man and I was willing to allow my only daughter to live as she pleased by the man she'd come to love. At this point you and Souta had been born and I expected Sakura to live her life independent of this family in full faith that I'd see my grandchildren, but they would never experience the harshness that is the Fukazawa clan.

Your father had other ideas. He didn't want his wife to lose everything, not for his sake and not for the children's sake. It wasn't plausible really to even expect Sakura to leave the family. I suppose it was my wishful thinking and your father realized it as such."

Shou paused to look at Kagome. Kagome was sitting completely motionless taking his every word in with a furrowed brow. Smiling, Shou patted her hand gingerly.

"Calm down, my dear," Shou tried to comfort Kagome then continued. "That was when Sakura and Hideki came to the agreement that Hideki would live outside of the family with one of the children and Sakura inside. They'd planned out visitations, family gatherings for just the four of you and such. But complications came about that prevented any of their plans from coming to fruition."

"What sort of complications?" Kagome interrupted.

"Well, for one the family we live within is not a forgiving one. I can not lie to you and say that we are a good people. I've done my share of evils for the sake of my family, but I'm through with all that now. This family is a dangerously secretive one. To allow Hideki to live outside our path and still have a way in would be a compromise in the eyes of many of the most important heads of this family. Despite my ability to sway those in power I could do little when it came to your father. It was a mutual decision after that to have you live with your father and Souta be raised here with Sakura."

Kagome's throat had gone dry. Reality was crashing down on her like a the enigma it had become.

"In reality, when I look back upon everything, Hideki and Sakura's original plan was never plausible…even if the family had allowed for it. What I mean to say is that the idea of raising children in such a manner is staggering to even think of. I admit it was not the best idea to split your family up and yet I feel all the better for you," Shou explained.

"And why exactly is that?" Kagome ground out. She was not very pleased herself.

Shou smiled knowingly then looked to a window at the far end of the room. He stared for a few moments, as if not thinking of a proper response, but laughing at the words to come.

He turned back to his angry granddaughter and brought his hands to a steeple.

Looking down he responded, "Because you are free."

Kagome scrunched her face in confusion. What was this old man talking about? Kagome searched his features for some semblance of an answer and was shocked by what she found. Sitting before her was no longer the strong hold she'd known as Shou Fukazawa. Before her sat a broken shell of a real man, sadness overwhelming every feature on his face. He was a empty man when it all boiled down.

"You can't imagine how difficult it is to watch your child grow up in all this," Shou said raising his hands in a show of the grandeur of the room around them. "This isn't even worth it sometimes, Kagome."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the always elegant and composed subject of their conversation, Sakura. She smiled at her daughter then turned her attention to her father who sat, hands still in steeple with a less than pleased look on his face. Then Sakura surprised Kagome with a nervous smile of her own and respectful bow.

"Forgive me father, but there are some guests I'd like for you to help me with."

"Is it serious?" A short commanding voice responded.

Sakura looked up, a expression of anguish gracing her once elegant features. "Of the utmost."

"Very well," Shou turned to Kagome then smiled and patted her arm in that happy, grandfatherly way he'd seemed to take on when around Kagome. "It was wonderful to meet you after all these years. I hope to know you better."

With that he stood up and exited the room with Sakura in tow.

A little confused by what had just occurred Kagome stood, herself, and walked to the opened door. Before she could exit she slammed into a wall of human flesh running at her in a flurry of unruliness that knocked her to her feet.

"Oh my goodness. I am so terribly sorry."

Kagome looked up from her crumpled position on the floor, hand to her head which now throbbed in pain from smacking it unceremoniously as she landed. Before her, in a similar fashion to her own, sat a teenage girl, about Kagome's age, with dark brown hair and wide brown eyes. Her face was aghast as she sat in front of a fallen Kagome.

"It's fine," Kagome managed to get out as she lifted herself onto one raised arm and continued to look at her assailant. The girl, finally realizing Kagome's and her own position, lifted herself up and, once steady, reached for Kagome's free hand. With a too ginger pull she yanked Kagome to wobbly feet before her.

"Again sorry. I was just in a hurry to meet you. I had no idea we'd collide," the girl explained stepping back from Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but smile a little. It was actually funny to hear this girl apologize so adamantly over something so frivolous as bumping into one another.

"Really, it's okay. Like I said before…just fine," Kagome straightened then and grinned trying to reassure the girl that she was okay and all was well.

Finally satisfied with what she saw the girl slouched a bit in relaxed pose and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was…tense."

"Yep…tense," Kagome responded awkwardly. "Didn't you say you were coming to meet me?"

"Oh…right! Sorry, I just got all caught up in what happened and forgot to introduce myself and explain," the girl said then held out her hand, "My name is Sango."

Kagome took her hand cautiously. She was sure she'd be on her toes whenever this Sango girl was around. "Kagome."

"That I know," Sango said in a proud voice. "Well…um…I was sent here to take you to your room and get you settled into the house. I'm afraid I was running a bit late and thought by running I'd make up for the time. Considering what happened I suppose that was pointless."

Kagome smiled then. Sango was trying to make light of what happened which was a refreshing change from the last hour or so of conversations Kagome had had. Sango seemed nervous of Kagome, but still confident enough to hold a conversation. That surprised Kagome. She was trying to accustom herself to those around her now and had come to expect three general personas; evil, overly accommodating, or up front. Sango didn't seem to fall under any of these categories.

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's arm to calm her. "To be honest you weren't late to begin with. If you'd have come any earlier I'd still have been speaking with Mr. Fukazawa."

"Mr. Fukazawa? Why do you not call him grandfather?"

Kagome almost blanched at the question. She couldn't quite explain to a total stranger why she felt that calling her own grandfather 'grandfather' was a bit too personal for her at the moment. She just wasn't ready to be that close to a man she hardly knew.

"Ah…is it because of how you came to live with Hideki?" Sango piped in after a brief silence from both girls. Kagome's head shot up in astonishment. 'How does she know about my father?'

Sango smiled at Kagome as if she'd just read her thoughts. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself properly…I'm Sango…your cousin."

"Oh," was all Kagome could manage. She wasn't too surprised to find out she had a cousin…just startled at Sango's obvious differences from the rest of her family.

"I know. You are not used to so much family so soon. That is understandable. Let me assure you I'm not here to pry or make anything uncomfortable. I'm more or less just an observer in this family. A passerby," Sango explained.

Kagome was confused again. What did she mean by that. "A passerby?"

Sango smirked then crossed her arms. She was calculating. Indeed, she had to be from this family. "I'm not the most involved member of the Fukazawa clan for reasons of my own. I can not really say that I even truly belong here most of the time. I am just here for the show…for the amusement of it all."

Kagome, still confused, simply took in what Sango was saying, storing it away for a chance when she could ask more questions with the assurance of real answers.

"Now then, shall we get you to the main house so you can get settled in properly?" Sango asked holding her hand out in the direction they would be going down the hallway. Kagome simply nodded her head in response then allowed Sango to lead the way.

As they walked Sango asked Kagome questions about her life. Not too prying, but personal none the less. She seemed genuinely interested in Kagome's life even if Kagome wasn't too interested in it herself.

"So what was your old school like?"

"Pretty normal."

"Did you have a lot of friends you had to leave back home?"

"Not many."

The conversation went on like this for the five minutes it took to reach the main hallway of the small house. Kagome tried to sound as enthusiastic about answering but there was only so much fake energy she could muster. Sango was tiring to say the least. Kagome settled for simply looking at the floor while they walked to occupy herself with something less trifling.

"If you would please follow me to the study we can begin," a voice suddenly interrupted.

Kagome drew her eyes from the floor to find an assembly of people walking towards her and Sango. The group included her grandfather, mother, Hojo and a party of unknowns who looked particularly well dressed and smart in similar dark suits of the finest material. The group consisted of about four or so larger, burly men. Probably body guards of some sort. Then there were about three slimmer men, young and sophisticated looking. They all surrounded a tall, handsome young man. Kagome could see that the one in the middle was their leader, a man with an unusual appearance, to be sure.

"Kagome, don't stare!" Sango commanded, now directly beside Kagome's gazing form. She looked up to the taller girl with a look of unknowing. Sango neither responded nor took her eyes from a spot on the opposite wall that had quite suddenly become very interesting to her.

As the group neared Sango grabbed Kagome's arm roughly and moved her to the side of the hall, as far away from the moving party as possible. Kagome could tell from Sango's change in disposition that whoever these people were she should be very conscious of them.

Just as Kagome had decided she was going to have to get used to the strange antics of her entire family the group suddenly stopped in front of her. 'Unusual,' Kagome noted as the group parted to allow the handsome leader to pass through. He stopped directly in front of a still staring Kagome, amber eyes scanning over her face boldly. Kagome frowned up at the taller man then unflinchingly crossed her arms in a show of defiance. White eyebrows rose in a slight frown then smoothed on his graceful visage to reveal an impassive poise. He looked back to Sakura then began to walk once again, his crew and Kagome's family in tow.

As soon as the group had passed out of earshot Kagome turned to Sango quickly and asked, "Sango, who was that?"

Sango began to move around Kagome in an agitated manner still looking to the wall nervously. She finally turned to Kagome hoping to find that her inquisitive companion had somehow forgotten the entire encounter and decided to move onward. No such luck. Kagome now stood cross armed and glaring.

"Just…just somebody," Sango lied.

Kagome deepened her frown to a determined look threatening with her every facial expression.

Sango could see Kagome wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Alright, alright," turning as if to leave Sango looked over shoulder in an exasperated manner. "His name is Sesshomaru Takahashi."

**That's it for Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. The romance will begin, I promise. I'm just a firm believer in developing a story before I just jump in a assume everyone is on the same page (no pun intended) as me. I hope you all review. Please come back for more.**


End file.
